hyperionbluegts_td_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision Total Drama Fan-Art Design
Vision Total Drama Fan-Art Design is a Special Total Drama Related Design was Established by Hyperion-Blue-GT With the Release of Gran Turismo Sport in October 17, 2017. he made a debut with The Porsche Cayman GT4 Clubsport Team Amazon livery From Total Drama World Tour on December 1st, 2017 on the Nations Cup. He Made some Total Drama Characters as Decals to be uploaded on the Livery Editor. Description Total Drama Liveries was Hyperion-Blue-GT's opportunity to make some TD Related fan-art to support Total Drama Community by expanding with playing Gran Turismo Sport on live-stream by using Livery Editor to show how to make any designs with any favorite total drama character on any specific Vehicles to use and drive it on Open Lobby, Sport mode, arcade, GT League, and Photo Scenes. To Make a total drama livery, he can customize any design for any TD Character with awesome themed designs to represent the show to race in Sport Mode or Open Lobby, Especially his Total Drama Oc's will be customize-able to give it a boost. Characters and Vehicles * Beth - Porsche 911 GT3 RS '16 or Cayman GT4 Clubsport '16 (Not Ready) * Bridgette - Subaru WRX Gr.B Road Car and Gr.3 Race Car * Blaineley - Ferrari 458 Italia GT3 '13 (Not Ready) * Cody - KTM X-Bow '12 (Not Ready) * Courtney - Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.3 Road Car * DJ - BMW i3 '15 (Not Ready) * Duncan - Ford Mustang Premium Fastback '15 (Not Ready) * Eva - Ford Mustang Mach 1 '71 (Not Ready) * Ezekiel - Lamborghini Adventaor LP-700 '11 (Not Ready) * Geoff - Chevrolet Camaro SS '16 (Not Ready) * Gwen - Mazda Atenza Gr.3 Road Car, Gr.4, And Gr.3 Race car * Harold - Honda NSX Gr.3 , Gr.2 (GT500) And Gr.4 * Heather - Aston Martin V8 Vantage '15 (Not Ready) * Izzy - Ferrari 458 Italia Gr.4, F40 '92 * Justin - Aston Martin DB11 '16 (Not Ready) * Katie - Peugeot RCZ '15 (Not Ready) * Leshawna - Lexus LC500 '17 (Not Ready) * Lindsay - Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10 * Noah - Audi TT Cup '16 (Not Ready) * Owen - Ford F-150 SVT Raptor '11 * Sierra - Lamborghini Huracan or McLaren MP4-12C '10 (Not Ready) * Sadie - Renault Sport Clio R.S 220 EDC Trophy '15 (Not Ready) * Trent - Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.B Road Car (Not Ready) * Tyler - Dodge SRT Viper GT3-R '15 * Chef Hatchet - * Chris Mclean - Nissan GT-R GT3 or BMW M6 GT3 Total Drama Team Liveries Total Drama Island *Coming Soon* Total Drama Action *Coming Soon* Total Drama World Tour Gr.1 *Coming Soon* Gr.2 * Honda Team Victory NSX CONCEPT-GT '16 SUPER GT (Not Ready) * Lexus Team Amazon RC F '16 SUPER GT (Not Ready) * Nissan Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot GT-R '16 SUPER GT (Not Ready) Gr.3 * Mercedes-Benz AMG GT GT3 #8 Total Drama World Tour Team Victory '16 * Mazda Atenza Gr.3 #7 Team Amazon '15 * Jaguar F-Type Gr.3 #6 Team Chris is really really really really hot '15 * Lamborghini Huracan GT3 #5 Team Chris is really really really really hot '15 = Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 = * Peugeot Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 Team Victory (Not Ready) * Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 Team Amazon (Not Ready) * Volkswagen GTI Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 Team Chris is really really really really hot (Not Ready) Gr.4 * Honda NSX Gr.4 Total Drama World Tour Team Victory '17 * Porsche Cayman GT4 Clubsport Total Drama World Tour Team Amazon '16 * Dodge Viper Gr.4 Total Drama World Tour Team Chris is really really really really hot '14 Gr.B Rally * Ford Focus Gr.B Rally car (Not Ready) * Hyundai Genesis Gr.B Rally Car (Not Ready) * Toyota 86 Gr.B Rally Car (Not Ready) N-series * Subaru WRX Gr.B Road Car - Team Victory * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.B Road Car - Team Amazon * Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 Road Car - Team Chris is really really really really hot Gr.X * Gran Turismo Racing Kart 125 Shifter *Three Liveries, From Total Drama World Tour* * Gran Turismo Red Bull X2014 Junior Gallery Total Drama Characters - Liveries Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Total Drama Island - Owen '11.jpg Honda NSX Gr.3 Total Drama Island - Harold '17.jpg Mazda Atenza Gr.3 Road Car, Total Drama Island - Gwen.jpg Subaru WRX Gr.B Road Car Total Drama Island - Bridgette .jpg Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Total Drama Island - Lindsay '10.jpg Dodge SRT Viper GT3-R Total Drama Island - Tyler '15.jpg Ferrari 458 Italia Gr.4 Total Drama Island - Izzy.jpg Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.3 Road Car Total Drama Island - Courtney.jpg Group Teams Gr.X Gr.1 Gr.2 Gr.3 Mercedes-Benz AMG GT GT3 No.8 Total Drama World Tour Team Victory Race Car '16.jpg Mazda Atenza No.7 Total Drama World Tour - Team Amazon Gr.3 '15.jpg Jaguar F-Type No.6 Total Drama World Tour - Team Chris Really Really Really Really Hot..jpg Lamborghini Huracan GT3 Team chris is really really really really hot '15.jpg Gr.4 N500 Trivia * Vision Total Drama is a parody of Vision Gran Turismo, like celebrating a anniversary for the community. * Total Drama Celebrates 10 years with Fan-arts and the show with a special Designs with some Liveries introduced in Gran Turismo Sport. * The Ford F-150 SVT Raptor '11 is the best suited Pick-up truck for Owen that he seen Driving in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Episode, Little Bull on the Prairie. * Go-Karts are usable in Total Drama Action Episode, Ocean Eight Or Nine and Total Drama Revenge of the island Episode, Grand Chef Auto. but in Gran Turismo Sport, the shiftier kart has 6-Speed Transmission in it. * This was the first time for making Total Drama Fan-Art with using Livery Editor in Gran Turismo Sport. Category:Total Drama Fan-Art Category:Gran Turismo Category:Total Drama Category:Project